Good Fortune Toby
by Sandra Chan 07
Summary: Gabe is grounded for another month, he decides to give his new baby brother, Toby, some brotherly advice. One Shot! Will Gabe's new advice help Toby, or become another Gabe.


**A/N: after watching the episodes Wentz's Weather Girls, and Baby Steps, I came up with this. Gabe makes a video advice just like Teddy called Good Luck Charlie, Gabe calls it Good Fortune Toby in the episode Wentz's Weather Girls.**

**This is loosely based off of Wentz's Weather Girls and Baby Steps.**

**One Shot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Good Fortune Toby**

Having a new member of the Duncan family is no easy task because, this is their fifth member. The new member's name is Toby, before Toby it was Charlie.

It was a typical day at the Duncan family; the oldest PJ was planning on to move out with his best friend Emmet, Teddy the second oldest was in the kitchen with Spencer, her boyfriend, Charlie was playing with dolls, Toby was napping, Amy was trying to get over her pregnancy moods, but with no luck, and Bob was practicing walking down the stairs with a meatloaf and finally the middle child Gabe, was missing.

"Has anyone seen Gabe?" PJ asked, with a confused look on his face.

"He's probably pulling pranks on Mrs. Dabney." Bob replied.

"Oh he better not." Amy said with anger.

"GABE!" His parents called rushing to their next door neighbor, their relationship was not good.

Four hours passed by when the door slammed open to a surprised Teddy in the living room running off with Spencer to the kitchen next door. Amy, Bob and surprisingly… Gabe.

"You're in big trouble mister." Bob yelled. "You won't see videogames, TV and Super Adventure Land for another month."

"I'm already grounded." Gabe yelled back.

"You will be grounded for the next month, because you snuck out to Super Adventure Land when you were already grounded." Amy scolded Gabe.

Gabe tried some puppy dog eyes, but that didn't work. "Go upstairs," Bob growled. Gabe went upstairs to his room, which would be his room when PJ would move out. Gabe didn't know what to do, until he found a camera and came up with an idea inspired by his older sister Teddy. He got the camera and turned it on to start recording.

"Hey Toby this is your big brother Gabe, to survive in this house you have to escape and break the rules. At the moment our big brother PJ is moving out with his best friend to live in an apartment which means, I'm getting my own room." Gabe said with a smile walking down the stairs.

"Over here Toby is our dad, he is practicing carrying a meatloaf up the stairs since he is scared to carry you because of dropping Charlie, but don't worry she is fine he caught her on time."

"Gabe, you shouldn't be here." Bob said.

"Hi dad, I'm helping Toby." Gabe replied.

Gabe walked over into the kitchen to find Teddy and Spencer kissing. "Over here Toby is our sister kissing her boyfriend in the house, if you need any advice on girls, make sure you are a bad boy and smell good with lots of cologne." Gabe said.

"Gabe, what are you doing?" Teddy asked, embarrassed.

"Nothing, just giving Toby some advice," Gabe explained.

"Don't you dare copy me, I make videos for Charlie." Teddy yelled running after Gabe, but he escaped.

"Over here is your older sister Toby, Charlie." Gabe said smiling and focusing the camera onto Charlie.

"Hi Gabe, what are you doing?" Charlie greeted and asked.

"Making a guide for Toby to survive this family," Gabe explained. Charlie didn't take the news so well and ran off.

"Well Toby… she will get used to you."

"To finish my first entry, I have some very important advice. When you are already grounded for a month, where you are banned from videogames, TV and Super Adventure Land sneaking off to go to Super Adventure Land is not a good idea. This all means grounded for another month. My advice is to sneak off at night." Gabe said, until he was interrupted by his mom.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Giving Toby advice," Gabe replied.

Amy turned towards the camera so that she could be seen. "My advice, don't take advice from Gabe, Toby." She said.

"Best Fortune Toby!" Gabe shouted before the camera was turned off.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. I always found it funny to see how Gabe would give Toby advice.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
